Talk:Sadie/@comment-43276078-20190815031240
If Sadie The Dog gets her own show, it will be called Sadie's Big World. It will be an American-Canadian animated live action educational preschool children's television series. The series will be made in animation by Adobe Animate and live action by Cataland Films. The series will be produced by Little Airplane Productions, Spiffy Pictures, and 9 Story Media Group's Brown Bag Films and Out of the Blue Enterprises. The series will be created by Josh Selig, Angela C. Santomero, Adam Rudman, David Rudman, and Todd Hannert, The executive producers of Sadie's Big World will be Josh Selig, Angela C. Santomero, Adam Rudman, David Rudman, Vince Commisso, Wendy Harris, and Dr. Alice Wilder. The producers of Sadie's Big World will be Caroline Bandolik, Frances Nankin, Jesse McMahon, Scott Scornavacco, Tone Thyne, and Laura Dundas. The writers of Sadie's Big World will be Josh Selig, Angela C. Santomero, Adam Rudman, George Arthur Bloom, Jill Cozza-Turner, Christine Ferraro, Michael J. Goldberg, Becky Friedman, Joey Mazzarino, Justin Shanes, Dustin Ferrer, Wendy Harris, Liz Hara, J.N. Lyons, Tracey Ellert, and Jennifer Hamburg. The storyboards of Sadie's Big World will be Dr. Alice Wilder, Lisa Whittick, David Bluesten, Steve Barr, Drew Ng, Luke Gustafson, Chris Ramsarran, Dae Jung, James Burks, Douglas McCarthy, Ralph Zondag, and Bill Thyne. The directors of Sadie's Big World will be Josh Selig, Jennifer Oxley, David Rudman, Christos Katopodis, Steve Daye, Tammy Langton, and Vadim Kapridov. The supervising producers of Sadie's Big World will be Tanya Green, Marissa Collyer, Sarah Wallendjack, and Tia Menich. The co-producers of Sadie's Big World will be Christopher Loggins and Alexandra Cassel. The composers of Sadie's Big World are D.D. Jackson, Stuart Kollmorgen, and Doug Califano. The opening theme song and ending theme song of Sadie's Big World are not announced yet. The countries of origin of Sadie's Big World will be in the United States and Canada. The running time of full episodes will be 25 minutes. The original language of Sadie's Big World will be English. The picture format of Sadie's Big World will be 1080i (16:9 HDTV). Sadie The Dog will be the main protagonist and hostess and she will be voiced by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph. Sir. Galahad will be the secondary protagonist and co-host and he will be voiced by Chris Parnell. It will be presented by Leslie Carrara-Rudolph and Chris Parnell. All of Sadie The Dog's friends and Sir. Galahad's friends from Nature Cat will be voiced by Marc Weiner, Heather Bambrick, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Victoria Pontecorvo, Joey Rudman, Cecily Strong, Scott McCord, Max Burkholder, Ryan Dillon, Grey DeLisle, Aidan Wojtak-Hissong, Jacob Soley, and Collin Dean. Nature Cat, Hal, Daisy, and Squeeks will both not appear in Sadie's Big World. In some episodes, Gerald The Computer gives Sadie and Sir. Galahad emails from real kids about how one of the kids is feeling and asking questions to Sadie and Sir. Galahad. In some episodes, Wendy The Mail Bird gives Sadie and Sir. Galahad letters from real kids about how one of the kids is feeling and asking questions to Sadie and Sir. Galahad. Sadie and Sir. Galahad will both teach preschoolers to learn Science Skills, Problem Solving, Social & Emotional Development, and Explore The Diversity Of The World. It will also have live action scenes with kids and with songs and with kid voiceovers in the real world. Sadie The Dog can also talk to real kids in the real world on Sadie's phone in Sadie's Big World. It will air on Amazon Prime Video (Worldwide), Nick Jr. (USA), TVOKids (Canada), Knowledge Kids (Canada), CBeebies (UK), RTÉjr (Ireland), Cartoonito (UK & Ireland), and ABC Kids (Australia) in 2020. On the 9 Story Media Group website, the Demo, Genre, Format, Style, and the 9 Story Rights of Sadie's Big World will be Preschool on Demo, Adventure, Educational on Genre, Series on Format, 2D Animation on Style, and Brands, Creative Affairs, Distribution, and Production on 9 Story Rights on the new TV show called Sadie's Big World. Sadie's Big World on Nick Jr. will also be on a Nick Jr. curriculum board and it will say Science Skills, Problem Solving, Social & Emotional Development, and Explore The Diversity Of The World on the Nick Jr. curriculum board of Sadie's Big World.